fandom_loversfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Hotel: Episode 3
Prologue Muffled talking in the background. Ponyo: Just do the advisory! JFK (Clone High): No, I er-ah, have a cold. Ponyo: I know you haven't been paid since 2003. You need the money, don't you? JFK: Yes, I actually do. I've had to move back in with my gay foster dads. (shivers) Ponyo: So I'll pay you $100 to do this. JFK: (sigh) Alright. But I get to nail you afterwards. Advisory JFK: Hi there, I'm, er-ah, JFK from Clone High. Most of you are too young to remember that cartoon. I'm here to tell that tonight's very special episode of Fanon Hotel deals with underage characters engaging in drinking and gambling. This is a work of fiction and the creator, Ponyo Fan, does not encourage these behaviors. Got a gambling problem? Call 1-800-BETS-OFF. Now time to invade Ponyo's spaceship. And by invade, I mean sex! And by spaceship, I mean- Ponyo: (puts hand over JFK's mouth) That's enough out of you. Enjoy tonight's episode of Fanon Hotel. Fanon Hotel: Episode 3 Previously, on a very special Fanon Hotel... All the big kids go to a bar/casino, where Ponyo takes a job and laughs at Lazaro's inexperience. The rest of the characters don't really do anything. (theme song plays) --- "Coming right up." Ponyo said, starting to mix the drink. "Hey, can you give me some advice?" The woman asked. "I'll try." Ponyo said, letting out a soft sigh. She sucked at advice. "My ex-boyfriend invited me to his wedding, and I'm not sure if I should go or not." "Well, do you still have feelings for him?" "Of course I do. But I'm happy for him." Ponyo glared at her. "Are you, really?" The woman paused, then muttered, "No, not really." "Well then, maybe it wouldn't be the best thing for you to go." "You've got a point, sister." The woman said as Ponyo handed her the dry lemonade. "Thanks." --- The young members at home, bored as h#ck, decided to do a little snooping. Topher went into Ponyo's suitcase and found thongs, yaoi manga, a binder labeled "Seduction Techniques", a Bloodhound Gang album, and a toothbrush. Simon opened Lazaro's suitcase and found nothing but porn. Endless piles of porn. Most of it involving characters from My Little Pony. William opened Jellyfish's suitcase and found various other Offspring and Limp Bizkit CDs, one Weird Al CD, and about 100 flyers reading "STAY OFF THE SAUCE". "Well, that was boring." Topher said. "Wanna check the wiki?" So they opened Ponyo's laptop and typed in "spongefan.wikia.com" (mentally noting that one of the site suggestions was "shotaheaven.com") and found that nothing had really changed, except Seth had started a new series called "Bikini bottom warriors!", which was very much a knockoff of a certain other spinoff. "Good thing we informed them before we left." Da Nerd said. "Who knows what kind of chaos the wiki would be in if we all just left without telling them?" In progress! Category:Fanon Hotel episodes